SURPRISE!
by JoaniexJony
Summary: Sheppard can't have a birthday without getting into trouble. Question is, will he get help in time, or will this birthday be his last? Set just after 'The Daedalus Variations'  Shep whump with team, and of course Carson.
1. Chapter 1

Sheppard can't even have a birthday without getting into trouble. Set just after the 'Daedalus Variations.' Shep whump, with team and of course, Carson.

For my friend **Sherry57** – happy birthday!

Warnings:- Violence and a little bad language.

Disclaimer:- Not mine. If it was I'd be living in Malibu.

Thanks to the wonderful **Sterenyk Strey** for being my beta on this fic. Of course, all mistakes are mine.

SURPRISE!

Chapter 1

They got lucky.

Just one more minute and they would have gone, vanished, jumped into another dimension to eventually die in that blasted ship, never to be seen or heard of again. Except they'd gotten out in one piece…more or less.

His body still aching, back and blue after their encounter with the _terminator_, and of course Rodney still in the infirmary, though thankfully not seriously hurt.

Just another Pegasus fuck up, and his too, John realised. It was his bright idea to investigate the abandoned ship, and the one time he let McKay take point…the guy got hurt. Rodney hadn't mentioned it, but Teyla, who always seemed to know what he was thinking, had told him it wasn't his fault. McKay was the only one who knew how to open the door after all, so it had just been bad luck, pure and simple. But he should have expected that, because bad luck had been his best bud for some time now, especially since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy.

To crown it all, it was his birthday…forty, and by the looks of things no one had remembered. Not one gift or card, not even an email wishing him happy returns. Still, John supposed he had only himself to blame, as he didnt tell anyone, wanting the day to pass without a fuss, reluctant to share the fact he was now middle aged and past his prime.

Where the hell had the time gone? It seemed only yesterday, he'd been a cocky young cadet who thought he knew everything and was going to set the world to rights. The next, a faded version of the man he once was. Wrinkles where laughter lines used to be, sideburns streaked with grey and a body lined with scars. Two major surgeries in the last few months alone, not to mention a whole set of new bruises from his latest adventure…was he was getting too old for this kind of life?

Anyway, if no one else was going to bother, John decided he'd give himself a gift, take the day off. He'd snag a jumper, fly to the mainland and catch a few waves on the north shore. It wasn't Hawaii or even Malibu, but on a good day the surf produced a sweet ride. Then later, when the sun went down he would lie on the beach watching the stars, while chilling out with a few beers. First through he wanted to visit Rodney, just to make sure his buddy really was okay.

ooooOoooo

"Teyla, is everything organised with cook?"

"Of course, Rodney," Teyla replied in an exasperated tone, raising an eyebrow for good measure. "I spoke to Martha this morning and she has prepared a vast quantity of pizza, pepperoni…John's favourite. Along with sandwiches, chips and dip and of course a cake in the shape of a jumper."

"Cool." Rodney smiled, rubbing his hands in abject glee, knowing John would get a kick out of that. He then turned to his other team mate. "What about the decorations, Ronon? Did you get someone to give you a hand?

"Stop worrying, McKay…everything's good," Ronon replied in a sardonic fashion, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Teyla.

Rodney noticed the big guy hadn't given him any specifics. So, too preoccupied about what he'd done, or not, didn't hear Ronon speaking to him. "I said, McKay, we're all set, what about your end?"

Rodney roused himself from his fugue, and seeing Keller walk past, made a point of raising his voice so the pretty doctor could hear, and hopefully get the hint. "Once I get out of here, that's not going to be a problem…"

"What problem, McKay? I thought Keller said you were going to be okay?" Much to his surprise, Sheppard appeared out of nowhere looking worried…Damn. Rodney figured John really didn't have a stealth mode, but sometimes wondered. He just hoped his friend hadn't heard anything else.

"You mean apart from nearly losing an arm?" Rodney flinched. "But don't worry, Sheppard, I'll recover…eventually. Of course, I won't be able to help Sherry today, and you know how I really hate to break a promise…"Rodney gave a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders to give his dejected demeanour an extra effect.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Fine, what is it this Sherry needs help with, and I'll do it."

Rodney smiled, happy John had taken the bait. "You will? Great! She's my new assistant and I promised to find her find a suitable lab."

"Can't she take the empty one next to yours?" John asked, looking puzzled.

He was prepared for the question, so answered easily, "No, 'fraid not. Sherry works with some really toxic substances, and they need special protocols put in place, so the further away the lab is from the occupied areas of the base, the better."

John shrugged, "Okay, fair enough, I'll just get myself some coffee then head out."

"No!" Rodney shouted at the retreating figure without thinking, then realised that he'd nearly given the game away, as John stopped to give him a suspicious look. "Sorry, Sheppard, what I meant to say is it's really pretty urgent, as I don't want those materials in my lab any longer than I have to, so if you don't mind?"

"_Right_…no coffee it is, but I'll see you guys later?" Although Rodney was relieved Sheppard hadn't seen through his deception, he still felt guilty when John's face fell as everyone nodded absently, because the poor guy looked really hurt.

After watching him leave the ward, satisfied his friend was finally out of earshot, he smiled at his teammates. "Okay… that's phase three complete, now its time to finalise project 'Surprise Sheppard."

ooooOoooo

His feet hurt and his back hurt, but it was his ego that was hurting most of all. It was his birthday and instead of enjoying the company of friends, hell even his own company while he chilled out, here he was walking for freaking miles searching the furthermost corners of Atlantis for one specific lab.

Sherry turned out to be a very nice lady, pretty actually, with long brown hair and sparkling eyes. Someone he would like to know better once he had time. However she had been very specific about where the lab was supposed to be, which was a real pain in the ass, as John had been searching for over two hours now and wasn't even close to finding where the damn room was supposed to be.

It was freezing this far from the main complex, something he'd forgotten, and not for the first time that morning, wished he'd worn his jacket or even his vest, as he sat shivering on the cold floor scarfing down the last of his power bar. Thoughts of temporarily abandoning the search, in favour of a hot meal, nearly tipping the balance over his guilt about McKay as he contemplated where to go next.

Just as he scrambled to his feet, John saw a shaft of light glinting off the discarded silver wrapper, and squinted, trying to get a better look to see where it had come from. The bright light out of place in this part of the city, as the corridors were gloomy in the unoccupied areas, with only emergency lighting available, especially dark with his flashlight switched off to preserve power.

Quietly, John slid his sidearm out its holster, wishing it was his P90 instead. He knew it was probably nothing, as he began slowly edging along the wall, but this was Pegasus after all where the unexpected was the norm, so it never hurt to be too careful.

Straight ahead he saw the flickering light grow brighter, streaming from an adjacent door, breaking his cover as the corridor was illuminated with light. Beads of sweat replacing the chill of only moments before, his fight or flight response immediately alert to the danger, as blood roared through his ears, and his heart thudded against his chest.

John held his breath knowing whatever, whoever was just around the corner, and would soon be revealed as he swung into a crouched position just inside the room. Then he saw it, the unidentified _intruder_…a shaft of sunlight striking a discarded flashlight lying on the floor. He smiled with relief as he bent down to retrieve it, relaxing, as the tension left his body, just before a sharp pain exploded at the back of his skull and the world went black.

ooooOoooo

"Radek. What the hell?" Rodney ranted, upon coming into the control centre and finding one of the consoles dismantled, bits and pieces of Ancient tech scattered everywhere. "Seriously, what is with you? I leave you in charge for two days…scratch that… ONE day and a night, and this happens!"

After a tirade in Czech, most likely full of expletives, Radek turned round to stare at him, looking pissed. "Don't blame me, Rodney, some moron left a coffee cup on top on the console…then this."

Rodney felt his face going scarlet, as he remembered being called away from this very spot while enjoying some fine Colombian roast. "Err… never mind, accidents happen. Anyway, what's the damage?"

"Well…the long range sensors went down shortly after we located your position, but after a few anxious hours we managed to get them back on line, however the internal sensors still aren't working," Radek answered distractedly, as he lifted a piece of dripping circuitry to show him, "It could be a couple of days, maybe more, before we have them fully functioning again."

"Crap. I don't suppose you know where colonel Sheppard was before this happened?"

Radek looked puzzled. "No. Is there any reason why I should? Has there been a security breach or something?" He asked.

"No…"

"Of course!" Radek interrupted with a smirk. "Sherry told me all about it. The wild goose chase, to get him out of the way. Very ingenious, Rodney, very good indeed, but as to your question, I have no clue where he is. I haven't seen the colonel since this morning."

After checking his watch, Rodney winced, as he'd jostled his bad arm in the process. "Never mind, knowing Sheppard he's probably on his way back right now. I just though he would have been on the radio by now, complaining in that squeaky voice he gets when he's either excited or really, really pissed."

"What did you get him for his birthday anyway?" Radek asked, curious.

Rodney thought of the gift and a slow smile grew as he wagged his finger. "It's a surprise, Radek. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

ooooOoooo

Nausea washed through him as he gradually regained consciousness. He was frozen from lying against the hard cold floor, his head pounding in time with the beat of his heart, as slowly his blurred vision revealed the attacker standing above him. "You!"

Without warning, large hands as big as shovels grabbed him, threw him against the wall, then held him in place as two angry red eyes bored into his. "You will pay for destroying my ship, human!"

As John tried to focus on the mystery alien from the Daedalus, he recognised the familiar feel of warm, sticky blood trickle down his neck, and realised that alone and injured, in a remote part of the city, he was well and truly screwed.

Still, he had to do something to stop this man, robot or whatever the hell it was, or at least give the others some warning. So here went nothing. "Hi, buddy…I think we may have got off on the wrong foot yesterday. My names, John. John Sheppard, what's yours?"

"My designation is irrelevant. You destroyed my ship and my brothers, so now I will kill you…then seek and destroy the rest of your people."

John flinched as Arnie slammed his already abused head against the wall, and seeing stars, took a slow, ragged breath to stop from passing out.

"Well, to be accurate," he panted, "it wasn't actually me who did that…Gah!" his body buckled in pain, throbbing as an iron fist tore into his gut, and would have fallen into a quivering heap if not for the vice like grip continuing to hold his neck still in place.

"Wha…wait." He pleaded, desperately playing for time as in agony, choking, he gasped for air. John didn't care about his own life, but knew he needed to string the alien along for as long as possible, so he could come up with a plan. "Look fella, I'm alone down here. Everyone else evacuated the city over a month ago when the Wraith attacked."

John coughed, as he struggled to breathe, and winced at the familiar sharp pain spiking through his chest. Damn, at least one cracked rib for sure. Still, he'd started his sorry tale, and although the story was pretty lame, at least the guy hadn't hit him again. So, hoping for the best, he continued. "Anyway, I'm guessing you escaped in a pod like I did, so you must have seen my ship disappear…weird, huh? Anyway, I was the only one, apart from you that is, to get out alive."

He still didn't know if Arnie had bought it, but the grip had loosened slightly, so without any real choice in the matter, decided to keep talking. "Hey, I get that you're pissed, but why don't you let me help you get out of here…get back to your people. What do you say?"

There was silence for a moment as the red eyes seemed to be mulling it over, then John got his answer as he was hauled up by the neck, then sent flying across the room…

ooooOoooo

TBC

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always please review, because I really like to know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and all the alerts, they really mean a lot. So, John has been attacked by the "Terminator" on his birthday of all days. Will someone find him, and who is going to stop Arnie before he reaches the others?

SURPRISE!

CHAPTER 2

Shrouded in pain, John awoke to the sound of silence, with the brilliant light of before gone, leaving him lying alone in the gloom.

At least he though he was alone, because he couldn't detect any sign of his latest nemesis. Acutely aware though, that was probably a dangerous assumption on his part, as he hadn't heard Arnie the first time. Nevertheless, John still hoped the intruder had left him for dead, although come to think of it, the way he was feeling that wasn't too far off the mark.

John gasped, as a sharp pain spiked through his skull and the room swam as forced himself to rise, only to flop back against the cold metal floor. A concussion for sure, but hopefully not too bad as he could cope with the pounding in his brain, and the nausea which left him gagging, but losing his people to the terminator…not an option. Although his upper arm was another matter, as fiery pain seared through the broken limb making him groan, as he gritted his teeth to suppress the cry which would have given him away.

This was so not good. Never mind that he was hurt…again, but the fact no one had contacted him in hours told him something was off, and there was something wrong in the city. He just hoped it was nothing serious, and that Arnie was the only one who'd made it down here. Still, John didn't know for sure, and didn't want to take that chance, so knew he must do something to warn his people…fast.

He sat up, slowly, carefully, using his left arm as support as his body screamed in pain. Beads of sweat trickled down his head, his chest and his aching back, as the room wavered in and out. His chest so heavy, it felt like a ton of bricks was pressing against it, and John just hoped the sharp metallic taste was down to cutting his mouth as he'd fallen…nothing more.

No vest meant no dressings, so taking a cotton hankie from his pocket he tied it as tightly as he could bear around the gaping wound. Then once the world stopped spinning, slowly threaded out his belt, fashioning a makeshift sling. It wasn't pretty, and certainly not ideal, but at least the joint was partially immobilised, and hell…it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

He felt for his radio, found it missing, and his hand came back covered in blood. John reckoned it probably flew off after the first assault but he couldn't see it from where was. So another reason to get up from where he'd been thrown, make himself move, and try and save his people, if not himself.

The hard part, getting up, was nearly his undoing, as the nausea which he'd been keeping at bay make a sudden and violent appearance spilling last night's meatloaf all over the floor. Pain he could deal with, sickness not so much, so John waited for the dry heaves to stop before completing the agonising manoeuvre of pushing his back up the wall, using his legs as leverage until finally, he was on his feet.

Just for a moment he stood there, shaking as he tried to get a decent breath. Spikes of pain speared his chest like daggers, but he couldn't afford to stay put and lick his wounds now, so pushed it from his mind as he needed to snag that radio, then find out where the hell his gun went.

Though getting around was easier said than done, each step torture, as staggering he stumbled about the darkened room until for the first time that day, luck was finally on his side. There just in front of him lay the radio, only feet from where his sidearm had fallen.

He was in agony by the time both the radio and gun were back in his possession. The radio useless, broken beyond repair, but at least on the plus side he was now armed. John happy, that in the early days of his training he'd had the foresight to learn how to fire a gun with both hands, in the event something like this ever happened.

Yet even as the thought entered his head, a wry smile formed on his lips realising what a sad reflection it was on his sorry life, that on his birthday of all days this was the only thing to make him _happy_.

When his mother was alive, every day was like Thanksgiving and Christmas all rolled into one, but birthdays, they were the best of them all. They were such wonderful days filled with laughter, with a huge party in the garden, and all his friends invited to share in the fun. A magician, not a clown, would come and entertain them, showing them tricks, and making quarters appear from behind their ears. John couldn't remember why he never liked clowns. There was something creepy about those white, pasty faces with the garish makeup that frightened him. However thinking about his life now, maybe in his childish brain, he'd had a glimpse of the future and the monsters he would face…the Wraith for one and now or course, Arnie.

Although his mom always bought him cool stuff, it wasn't just about the gifts. It was the day itself that mattered. Sharing the fun with his friends, watching as they enjoyed themselves, and at the end, being tucked up by his beautiful mom, as she listened patiently to his childish ramblings. She would smile as he told her about making a home run at Little League, or how he'd stopped that bully Tony Mitchell from pulling Marcie Williams hair. Now there was a cute kid. Long dark curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. John wondered how she'd turned out, and what she was doing now…

Treasured memories from such innocent times, and sometimes even now, John wished he could be that kid once more. But he wasn't. He was a man with responsibilities, the military commander of the base…and he a job to do.

ooooOoooo

"Anyone heard from colonel Sheppard yet?" Carson asked as he stood admiring the garish decorations strew all over the mess hall. "And of course, Rodney, you do realise that it's my birthday too…I'm assuming that's why I was asked?"

"Yes, yes…like you would ever let me forget." Rodney mumbled that last part under his breath as he gave his old friend a sideways glare. "But you're not the one who's forty, Carson and I for one want to see Sheppard's face when he sees all this." Rodney waved his hands in the direction of the 'Look whose 40' banners and the streamers cut into jumpers covering the walls. "By the way, he actually thinks we've forgotten you know, still, I thought he might have been back by now, but internal communications in certain parts of the city have been patchy since the malfunction, so I can't even get him on the radio."

"That wouldn't be the _malfunction_ caused by the coffee spill by any chance, Rodney? " Beckett gave him a suspicious look, then continued. "Anyway, have you sent someone to check on him?" He asked, sounding concerned. "You know how the colonel's a magnet for trouble."

"Ronon left just a short while ago to search for him, but to be honest, it's hit or miss whether he bumps into John or not. It's like a maze down there, with at least three or four different ways to get back, but I'm sure he's fine..."

Rodney hated to admit it, but Carson was right, and he was starting to get worried. It just wasn't like Sheppard not to have found some way to keep in touch…even if it was only to tear a strip off him for the fool's errand. He really hoped it was just the systems malfunction responsible for the silence, and not John's uncanny ability to find bad luck.

"So… Rodney." Carson gave him a pat on the shoulder and grinned. "I already know what you've got for the colonel's birthday…but what have you bought for mine?"

ooooOoooo

The voices of his brothers had been quiet for some time now, and he could no longer feel their presence. He was disoriented, confused, but regardless of being alone, his mission was still the same…seek out the Atlantians and destroy.

The humanoid had been lying. Not only was he one of those responsible for destroying their ship, but there were others like him nearby, he could sense them. For too long now these feeble beings were a thorn in their side. Attacking their ships in a vain attempt to protect other warm bloods from annihilation, endeavouring to thwart their plans of interplanetary domination. Although their resistance was doomed to failure, and would ultimately be futile.

These Atlantians, however had proved quite a formidable foe, and possessed a great wealth of technology with ships nearly as advanced as their own. Their bodies were frail though, easily broken, and no match for their superior strength or power. It was only a matter of time therefore, until each and every one of them was destroyed, and the city would finally be theirs. A fitting addition to the Krenachan Empire.

Separated from his collective, he found the silence unnerving. Ever since conception his brothers had been with him every waking moment, sharing each others thoughts, beliefs and goals. They were many but acted as one, their purpose pre-defined. Without their voices he felt isolated, and was almost tempted by the humanoids offer… but he was Krenachan and the human, not worthy to breathe his air.

Without them he knew it would take longer to achieve their goal. The city larger than expected with many winding corridors, with no instruction from control how to reach his destination. Still, he would find them, seek and destroy. Assimilate the technology and deal with any resistance which came along. These warm bloods displayed remarkable courage for a weak race, but as always, they would be overcome. Besides, even now his locator beacon was broadcasting a signal to the home world, so it was only a matter of time before reinforcements arrived…

ooooOoooo

When fighting a stronger enemy, John knew that brute force wasn't the best option, especially when injured. Brain over brawn was the way to go, using local knowledge to find a way to isolate your enemy, put him at a disadvantage, then once trapped…strike, with lethal force.

John had carried out this manoeuvre many times during his stint working in black ops, but only once before in Atlantis, when Kolya led an invasion force into the city. Then, he'd been only one man fighting against many, using guile, determination and a little luck to defeat the arrogant Genii. Kolya though had been decidedly ill prepared to mount a successful incursion, too much reliance on strength of numbers and the element of surprise being his downfall. That, and failing to obtain sufficient intel on his enemy.

He'd defeated the threat then, and John was determined he would do so again. Except this time there was only one insurgent, but the alien was a powerful SOB who possessed the strength of ten men. And as for him, well, he was a few years older, and not in the best shape to start with.

Screwed, was the only way to describe his situation. Fact was he knew what he had to do, where he needed to go, but getting there was becoming more and more of a problem, as each step was agonising. A competition as to what hurt most; the searing pain in his arm, the dizziness making him sick to his stomach or the fact he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs.

Each breath was becoming more laboured, rough and painful, and the pounding in his head was clouding his ability to see or even think straight. All he really wanted to do was stop, lie down and close his eyes…just for a minute. But he couldn't. His people were in danger, and he must do something to save them.

The familiar sound of booted feet made him stop, his heart hammering so loud he figured someone must hear. John knew the armoury was still out of reach, and he wasn't prepared for another confrontation. Aware just one more blow from those iron-like fists would mean the end of any rescue, and maybe even his life. It wasn't that he was afraid of dying; the spectre of death had been his constant companion since he'd signed up to serve his county all those years ago. However, to die knowing he'd failed his people, was something he didn't want to think about.

John was desperate to get a fix on his assailant, but his vision was blurred and he couldn't see much of anything in the darkened corridor. So holding firmly onto his gun he decided to stay where he was, keep quiet, and wait for his opponent to come to him. Concerns about his fitness, pushed to one side as his raised his hand ready to fire…

"Sheppard…what the hell?"

John smiled with relief as a surprised Ronon appeared, and quickly rushed to his side. With his buddy there, he finally allowed his lids to close for a moment, as all of the adrenaline which had kept him on his feet suddenly disappeared.

Just as he felt himself sliding to the floor, Ronon's firm arm eased him the rest of the way, but he only stirred when he became aware of the gun being lifted from his clammy fingers. John was in agony, exhausted, and didn't really want to move, but Arnie was still out there, so he roused himself and glanced up into the concerned face of his friend. "It's good to see you, buddy…we have a problem."

ooooOoooo

TBC

So help has come at last, but how are they going to take out the alien? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, as I really do like to know what you think, and your reviews give me encouragement me to write further stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks again for all the reviews and the alerts, they are really appreciated and do give me encouragement to keep writing more stories. I also want to give a big thanks to my fabulous beta **Sterenyk Strey**, but of course all mistakes are mine. And thanks also to the birthday girl **Sherry57**, for the two prompts that initiated this story.

SURPRISE

CHAPTER 3

"Well - how much longer it this going to take - ten minutes, twenty?" Rodney asked impatiently, hoping for some progress as he watched Radek repair the console.

"What do you think, Rodney?" Radek answered in an exasperated tone, as he turned round to give him a scathing look. "How many times have you told me how much you hate Colonel Sheppard doing to same thing to you?" He shook his head. "Go away and get a coffee or something. You standing there, peering over my shoulder asking me every ten seconds 'How's it going Radek?' isn't going to get this done any faster."

"Sorry, sorry…" Rodney apologised, knowing the Czech was right but still felt anxious all the same. "If it wasn't for this damned arm, I could give you a hand."

He really hated having to sit on the sidelines, frustrated at his inability to help, knowing it was his carelessness which caused the console to be broken in the first place. Also acutely aware, that it was his _cunning_ plan to send John on a wild goose chase miles away from the occupied section of the base.

"So, no word about the colonel then? Radek suddenly stopped, pushed himself back on his heels and gave his colleague a concerned look.

"No…"

"Look, Rodney, you are probably worrying for nothing." Radek said, giving him a reassuring smile. "After all, the colonel didn't know about the party, so he's probably just taking his time to come back - you know how he enjoys the view from the east pier. Anyway, what time has everyone to be in the mess hall for?"

"I'm going to cancel it." Rodney instantly decided. "After all, what's point of having a party when the guest of honour is AWOL? Besides, it's getting a bit late." Rodney shuffled his feet, as he looked disconsolately at the floor.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. It's only nineteen hundred hours, still plenty of time for Colonel Sheppard to arrive." Radek reasoned. "Anyway, it would be a shame to abandon it now, as you've all worked so hard to make this happen."

Rodney slumped onto a nearby chair just as Carson appeared at his shoulder. "He's right you know, Rodney. As my old mum used to say, 'plan for the best and prepare for the worst.' Let's just suppose for a minute all our anxiety is for nothing." He reasoned. "I still think you should proceed with the party as planned, plus we don't want all that food going to waste." Carson turned and gave him a searching look, then his expression turned concerned. "When did you last have your pain meds, Son? You're looking a wee bit wabbit."

"Wabbit - what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rodney asked, in a derisory tone.

"It's an old Scots word meaning you look under the weather, as I'm sure you could have guessed - cheeky bugger." Carson replied, sounding offended, before he went into full doctor mode. "Right, that's it, McKay. Get your bum out that seat, because I'm taking you to your quarters right now, so you can take your pills and get some rest. I'm sure Radek will manage just fine without you." Rodney knew he was beaten, when he saw Carson look over and get an acknowledging nod from the Czech. "See, besides, you'll want to be fit to enjoy the celebration later on."

"You're nothing but a bully, Carson, but I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt." Rodney reluctantly conceded, realising with regret that he'd unintentionally hurt his friends feelings. In any case, he knew Beckett was right. His arm was aching, and a tension headache that started over an hour ago, was now really making itself felt. So admitting defeat, he eased himself out the chair and got into step beside Beckett, as they left the control center behind and strolled slowly along towards his quarters

As he passed by the mess hall, he paused for a moment and saw Teyla decorating the tables. She looked over and waved, but the brilliant smile didn't fool him for a minute. It was obvious his concern was mirrored in her eyes. Still, he hoped they were wrong, and reluctantly agreed Beckett's mum had a point. Except this was Atlantis not Paisley, and Rodney only hoped it wasn't the worst case scenario they had to look forward to.

ooooOoooo

Sheppard was in bad shape. Ronon had managed to set his arm with a couple of pieces of thick metal trim he found in a nearby lab, but the pilot's lips were blue, his breathing laboured. The signs all too familiar - a punctured lung.

He needed help and needed it soon, but the stubborn idiot refused to stay put. Insisting on going after this Arnie dude, refusing to let him take out the SOB on his own. Sheppard was a piece of work all right, but made of the right stuff. One of the bravest men he'd ever known, willing to do anything, risking his life time and time again to save his people.

Ronon would never forget how Sheppard put his reputation and life on the line, to follow him to Sateda. He hadn't known him long, but Sheppard wouldn't give up on him all the same, and despite the danger refused to leave him behind. Sure, he knew Teyla, Rodney and Beckett came too, with the doc of all people killing the Wraith master, but it had still been John's call. His decision as military commander of the base for the rescue mission to go ahead.

Teyla told him once, that on the way there Sheppard said he would give his life for any one of them, but what John didn't know was that it worked both ways.

Whether the guy wanted it or not he would do whatever it took to protect him, and not just to repay the debt which started when he found him on the planet all those years ago. Fact was, although Sheppard rescued him from seven years of hell to give him a new home and a renewed purpose, John was much more than his CO, more than a friend. He was the brother he'd never had, and a man who he would lay down his life for.

As he shouldered him slowly along the corridor it was clear he was now carrying most of John's weight, his friends stumbling gait becoming more and more laboured with every step. Agony etched deeply into the lines around his pallid face, his glazed eyes barely focused. Sheppard was practically dead on his feet, and Ronon knew he must do something to talk sense into the wounded man. "Enough, Sheppard. Take a break."

"If…you…insist." John panted, as his head slumped against the wall, clearly exhausted.

"Anyway, the armoury is straight ahead, but we both know you can't go on like this much longer - right?" Ronon reasoned.

"Suppose... but I'll last as long as I have to." John muttered, then gave him a sharp look, belying his weakened condition.

Ronon grunted, tempted to disobey his friend's orders, but prepared to humour him for now. "So, what's the plan, Sheppard?"

By now John was leaning against the wall, struggling to stay upright with his face so pale it was practically luminous in the gloomy corridor. "Well, how about you get me a life signs detector and some C4, then I'll tell you." Ronon watched in horror, as suddenly Sheppard broke into a coughing fit, his face losing all remaining colour as tell tale droplets of blood sprayed onto his shaking hand.

"Sheppard!" Ronon cried out. "That's it. You're staying here…"

"No…"John interrupted, his voice slightly slurred as he took a shuddering breath. "Look, buddy. I know I can't take Arnie on." He choked, then swallowed hard. "But I can act as bait."

Ronon shook his head. "I already don't like the sound of this." Ronon retorted angrily, and would have protested further when Sheppard laid a shaking hand on his arm as he interrupted again. "You will, once I tell you the plan."

ooooOoooo

The force of the blast had thrown him against the wall, but none of his essential systems were damaged, although there was a slight dent on his right leg. However it was nothing serious, nothing that would deter him from his mission. Except it was inconvenient that the passage to the left was now blocked, leaving him no choice but to proceed straight ahead for the time being.

Thoughts that the humanoid he'd left behind may have been responsible, made him regret failing to check his victim was completely destroyed. Yet even if he wasn't, by all appearances the humans frame had been badly broken, so it seemed unlikely he was capable of mounting a further attack. Still, it had been careless of him not to check, as these Atlantians despite their frail skeletal structure, were a determined foe, therefore he would make sure not to underestimate them in the future.

The air was thick with debris, but despite the way ahead being partially obscured, he could now see the passageway split into two, one path continuing onwards, while the other led to the right. A sudden noise made him turn in time to see the vague outline of a man approximately twenty feet away heading in that direction, and, through his visual cortex identified the same human he'd left for dead. Admittedly, with his processor slightly impaired he couldn't be entirely sure, although it seemed a likely conclusion given the human was limping, clearly injured. A detour essential then to finish what he'd started, and to ensure there were no further obstacles this close to his objective.

Except, when he turned the corner and scanned the area ahead, the humanoid was nowhere to be seen, but there was a strange huming noise just ahead…

ooooOoooo

Shielded by the console, John sat sheltering from the blast and gave a weak smile thankful the enemy was neutralised, and that his plan had eventually worked. Acknowledging though, he was now pretty much out for the count. The last burst of speed having taken the last of his strength, although it was worth it, as he'd managed to play a successful game of cat and mouse.

When the first blast merely stunned the bastard, he finally persuaded a reluctant Ronon to go with his initial plan and let him become a decoy, to provide a distraction while his teammate set a second more powerful charge in the other direction. He knew the big guy wasn't happy, but as Arnie had already seen him, it made perfect sense to work the scam this way. In the end, John was relieved that it worked like a charm, the trap textbook, as he led Arnie into the blast zone before seeking cover, just in the nick of time. Now he could finally lie back and lick his wounds, with a charred, defunct Arnie lying motionless in the hall - terminated, another threat to Atlantis neutralised.

Even as he lay exhausted, in agony, John knew Ronon was running for help, which was fine by him. Relieved he could now relax, knowing he'd done what he set out to do, keep his people safe. Now he would happily let Beckett put him back together, just like humpty dumpty after falling off yet another freaking wall.

What a shitty birthday this turned out to be. Unforgettable to be sure, but as usual for all the wrong reasons. Just like when he'd turned twenty-one and took his brand new corvette for a spin, only to have it totalled by swerving to miss a kid. That night, instead of hitting the town he hit a tree instead, ending up in traction with a leg broken in two places.

Speaking of which, until now it was his chest that hurt the most, but now his arm was competing big time. Spikes of pain like daggers were searing though the bone and it hurt like hell, also his brain was pounding, probably not helped by the explosion. Still, despite feeling groggy John knew he mustn't fall asleep - it said so in First Aid 101. Besides, there was a weird noise outside which was keeping him awake.

"Ronon, is that you, buddy?"

When there was no answer, the horrible memory of the 10,000 year old Wraith suddenly popped into his head. It couldn't possibly be happening again…could it?

John turned round as far as he possibly could, but couldn't see anything from where he was, so grabbing his gun he groaned, knowing it was time to suck it up once more and make sure the SOB was actually dead.

The rancid smell of cordite assaulted his lungs as he entered the corridor, and he held tight to his side and blinked hard, slumping against the wall struggling not to pass out. He cussed under his breath when he scanned the devastation, but apart from some gaping holes in the walls, Arnie was no where to be seen…_crap_.

A feeling of deja vu forced his shaky legs onwards, one arduous step at a time. John knew he wasn't up to this, and really hoped Ronon was just round the corner, yet knowing with his luck and the way this day had gone so far, he would probably have to go after the bastard himself.

His hand was trembling as he gripped the gun, staggering along, stumbling against the walls as he went. All of his adrenaline long gone, now completely exhausted, not sure how long he could keep going. Just hoping it would be long enough to get the job done.

John recognised the science block ahead and listened with dread, in case he hadn't reached the busy labs in time. Except it was strangely quiet, no one about, which was odd considering they were always busy, even late into the night, especially McKay's.

All through the base it was the same story, everywhere deserted, just like the Marie Celeste. It was really weird, but more than that he was worried - where the hell was everyone? Then suddenly his foggy brain remembered the life signs detector tucked away in his pocket and there ahead lay the answer. A mass of red dots in the mess hall, with only two others visible. One static around the corner, the other making its way straight towards the large group. He really hoped the moving dot was Ronon, but a sick feeling nothing to do with the concussion, settled in the pit of his stomach.

His worst fears were confirmed as he staggered forward to find his friend, lying unconscious, bleeding from a blow to the head. John didn't want to leave him behind, but didn't have a choice. Aware he was in no shape to move him, but reassured by the stronge pulse at least Ronon was alive and could get help later, where as the others, were unprepared for a surprise attack and wouldn't stand a chance without his help.

He was in agony, but forced himself onwards pushing his aches to the side, as he couldn't let them down. John felt his muscles shaking, his vision greying at the edges as he struggled to pull in enough air, when suddenly he saw him - Arnie, still alive, heading for the mess hall just ahead, and about to open fire...

Voices were wavering, as fuzzy images of jumpers and balloons crept into the edge of his vision.

"Car...sun?"

"He's dead, John." The medic replied, sounding concerned. "Now just lie still, and let me take care of you."

"Ronon..." John remembered his friend lying injured and tried to tell Carson, when the doc interrupted.

"We found him, and apart from a wee bump on the head the lads fine - it's you I'm worried about." Comforted that his buddy was okay, John felt his lids start to close as a familiar hand took his. "Tey…la? "

"It's me, John. Rodney's here too. Everyone is, the whole base, for your birthday. Try to focus, John, just for a second, and look."

Darkness was creeping in, but for a moment the fog cleared and he saw the banners, balloons, and pictures of him as a young man covering every wall of the room.

"You…rem…bered" John croaked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as the world finally turned black.

ooooOoooo

Jennifer swiped off her cap and let her hair fall freely onto her shoulders, as she ambled into the waiting room. The usual suspects were all there, concern evident on their faces as they sat perched on their seats waiting for news.

"You'll be pleased to know colonel Sheppard came through the surgery well, and the prognosis is good." She smiled, as a sigh of relief greeted the news. "We've inserted a chest tube to deal with the pneumothorax, so hopefully no further surgery will be required; however, he is going to be pretty uncomfortable for the next few days. As for the arm, the break was set easily enough, although as you would expect, he'll need physical therapy once the cast comes off in six to eight weeks. Fortunately he did catch one break – _sorry_, excuse the pun - as at least his concussion wasn't too serious. Anyway, the colonel's due to come out of anaesthesia soon, so you can see him, but make it quick. As for Ronon, he's already champing at the bit to leave, but I'm keeping him in overnight for a mild concussion. Hopefully, if there's no other problems, he should be released to his quarters tomorrow."

Keller was about to turn and walk away when Rodney asked. "Did someone get a chance to do an autopsy on the alien?"

Jennifer nodded . "Doctor Biro has given me a preliminary report and it would appear he, or should I say, it, was a bit of a Frankenstein's monster."

"A what?" Teyla asked, confused.

"Sorry, Teyla." Jennifer apologised, then went on to explain. "It was an old horror movie which I'm sure Rodney will tell you about later. What I mean by the term is that the alien's make up is both artificial and organic. The body is constructed with a metallic skeletal structure, which is held together with artificial limbs covered by flesh and blood. It's brain is similar to ours too, except it had a processor, almost like a giant computer chip, which we've sent down to your lab, Rodney to be examined more fully."

Just as Jennifer went to leave she paused, seemingly deep in thought, before turning to Rodney. "There was only one thing that concerned us, Rodney." She said, with a frown on her face. "There was a tracking device which was still transmitting even after colonel Sheppard destroyed it. It's since been deactivated of course, but do you think that's going to pose a problem?"

Rodney rose to his feet and scratched his head. "I shouldn't think so. After all he belonged to another dimension, and according to the long range scans, there isn't even so much as a hive ship in the area. Besides, there's no evidence to support that inter-dimensional communications are even possible…"

ooooOoooo

"Well, I'll say this much for you, Sheppard - you certainly know how to make an entrance." Rodney shook his head as he pinged the red balloon with forty in big gold letters, which was tied to the end of John's bed.

"Sorry…I…missed…the…party"

"Well you didn't - technically." Rodney pointed out, as he slumped down onto a chair. "We heard a noise outside and thought it was you, but when we shouted 'surprise' I don't know who was more shocked, us or that scary red eyed SOB."

"Yeah…"John smiled tiredly, imagining the scene.

"Anyway, John. You need to rest, so we'll leave now and come back later." Teyla pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and was about to walk away, when she was stopped by Rodney.

"What about his present?"

Ronon who was sitting in a wheelchair nearby, nodded. "C'mon, Teyla we've got to at least show it to him, even if he can't use it for a while."

John was exhausted, uncomfortable with that blasted tube snaking out his chest, and he really wanted to sleep, but Rodney had peaked his curiosity. "Pre…sent?"

"Right, people. let the colonel see the damn thing, then I want you all to leave." Carson who had come to check John's IV, told them in a firm tone. "This is the ICU, and by rights none of you should be here but…" Carson smiled at John and patted him gently on the shoulder, "it isn't everyday one of my patient's turns forty.

"Fine - just give me a second." Rodney said, then turned to Ronon snapping his fingers. "Ronon, can you give me a hand?" The Satedan took a large object off his lap, handed it to McKay, then held it steady while Rodney fiddled about with a controller. "Thanks, nearly there - and here it is, the first remote controlled flying jumper!"

As the perfect model slowly rose into the air, John's eyes grew wider and a smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. "_Cool._"

Teyla gave his hand a squeeze."Sleep well, John, and I'll see you later."She smiled, then made her way towards the door.

"Carson's letting me stay here overnight. So I'm going to grab a shower, then I'll be in the next bed if you need anything." Ronon told him, as he abandoned his wheelchair before leaving to catch up with Teyla as she left the unit.

However just as he was about to close his eyes John saw Rodney, still there looking guilty. "Happy birthday, Sheppard. And I'm sorry."

"W...hy?" John asked, confused.

"It was my idea to send you on that fools errand to get you out the way, and it was me who left the coffee which damaged the console, so we couldn't even find out you were in trouble. Because of me you got attacked and nearly died - on your birthday of all days." Rodney's voice went as quiet as he'd ever heard it, and John noticed that his friend couldn't even look him in the face.

With a shaky hand he removed the oxygen mask, and shot a disgruntled looking Beckett who was marching forward, a knowing look as he forced Rodney to look at him. "Your arm…my fault."

"No…" Rodney protested.

"Yes - I should've…taken…point." John insisted, as he struggled to take a breath before continuing. "If…you…hadn't…sent…me…away...I…wouldn't… have…discovered… Arnie." He gasped, choking, as an concerned Carson immediately rushed over and placed the mask firmly back on his face.

John greedily breathed in the cool fresh air, as he watched Beckett load up his IV with more drugs, and for once welcomed the fuzzy, muted feeling seeping into his veins. He was so tired, and desperate to sleep, but there was still one thing he had to settle before he could rest. "We…good…Rodney?"

"Yeah, Sheppard - we're good." John watched, as Rodney gave him a wry smile then carefully lifted the jumper, and tucked it firmly under his good arm as he went to leave. "Sleep well flyboy, and I'll take care of this until you're able to use it."

With Rodney gone, the room went quiet and ghosts of birthdays past flitted across his mind as sleep pulled him towards oblivion. Precious childhood memories when mom was alive made him smile, as he recalled the most special days of his life. Yet this life, the place he was in now, the friends - the new family he'd made here, were pretty special too. How could he have ever thought they'd forgotten about him?

Still, despite everything that had happened today, getting hurt, nearly dying again, John knew this life and these people were all worth it. So what if he wasn't as young as he used to be - he'd still managed to kill Arnie, hadn't he? Besides, the day hadn't been all bad. Okay, so maybe he had missed his own party, but there would be others, and after all, who else in the galaxy had a remote controlled jumper?

The End

ooooOoooo

Hope you enjoyed the story, and please review. And can I take this opportunity to wish you a very happy Merry Christmas, and all the very best for the New Year.


End file.
